Original Trainer Adventures
by Cyclone49
Summary: Bobby Sketchit, an 11 year old boy from Slopbucket Town, is kicked out of his house and forced to go on a Pokemon journey.
1. Stinky but Lovable

**Original Trainer Adventures**

_By Asha Leu/Cyclone49_

My first fanfic in about two years. This was initially going to be a parody of an Original Trainer fic, but then I realized there's only so far you can go with a boring, perfect character and all his perfect Pokemon, and I thought it would be much better to simply do my own comedic Original Trainer fic, with a few elements of parody. This isn't meant to be very serious at all, but I still intend it to be a long running fanfic, and I'm going to try and be as accurate as possible when it comes to the Pokemon, etc (even though I haven't watched any episodes past mid-Johto, and I only got about half-way through Pokemon Saphire, so my Pokemon knowledge isn't really as good as it used to be). Anyway, please read and review.

**Chapter 1: Stinky but lovable**

It was a bright, sunny day in Slopbucket Town, a small village in the region of Crappe. The sun was shining, the Pidgies were singing, the Fearows were trying to eat the Pidgies and Bobby Sketchit awoke to the sound of his mother screaming in his ear.

"Wake up, you useless brat, waaaaaaaaaaaaaake up!" she screamed, as he groggily got out of bed. He was a slightly overweight eleven year old boy, with wavy, black hair.

"What's going on?" he asked groggily, still half asleep and annoyed at being woken up.

"It's time to start your journey as a Pokemon trainer," his mother replied, "You'd better hurry or all the good pokemon will be gone!"

"But I don't even like Pokemon," Bobby replied, "I want to go to university and become a doctor, not drop out of primary school at the age of eleven."

"Don't be silly Bobby," his mother, who was now dragging him downstairs and trying to force him out the door, replied, "All kids want to be Pokemon trainers. Now hurry up and get out, I've spent money on you for long enough, it's time for you to earn a living. Do you want to end up being a good for nothing bum like that lazy uncle Tracey of yours, forced to sell crack in a Mr. Mime costume just to pay the rent!"

"But I'm only eleven years old, I'll probably die out in the wilderness or get eaten by wild Rattatas, and being a Pokemon Trainer doesn't even pay money unless I win the Pokemon League, which is very unlikely considering how many different trainers there are, and to be honest I don't really want to spend the rest of my life traveling around making wild animals fight each other." Unfortunately, at this time his mother had already pushed him outside and locked the door. Faced with no other options, Bobby shrugged and headed over to the local laboratory, which was owned by Professor Oak.

He knocked on the door, and a groggy voice yelled, "I'm coming!"As Bobby waited, another boy walked up to the door. He was the same age as Bobby, and had curly, green hair and glasses.

"Hello Bobby." he said in a mocking tone. It was none other than Clyde Ivy, Bobby's most hated enemy. They had hated each other since preschool, when Bobby stole Clyde's lollies, and since then it got worse and worse, with Clyde stealing Bobby's Nintendo, then Bobby breaking Clyde's Chansey doll and laughing at him for actually having a Chansey doll, then Clyde throwing rocks through Bobby's windows, then Bobby letting out the tires in Clyde's bike, then Clyde setting Bobby's house on fire, and so on.

"What are you doing here?" Bobby demanded.

"I'm here to start my Pokemon journey," Clyde said, trying to sound impressive but basically just sounding like a jackass.

"But you couldn't even handle that school excursion where we camped in the local park, how are you going to survive in the wilderness for weeks at a time, where there are lots of hungry Pokemon who want to eat the very flesh from your bones?"

"I don't know, I just will!" Clyde snapped. At that moment, Professor Oak opened the door to greet them. He was a man in his late thirties with spikey red hair that was greying at the edges, a small amount of stubble, and vacant, bloodshot eyes.

"So, uh, I guess your here for your Pokemon..." Professor Gary Oak said in a tired, weak voice, "Come in," Bobby and Clyde followed him into the lab, which was a complete pigsty. "Excuse the mess, I had a bit of an, erm, get together with some other professors last night and I haven't really felt up to cleaning it up yet."

He shoved some beer bottles off a table in the middle of the room, which had three holes in it, presumable to carry pokeballs.

"Anyway, uh, choose your Pokemon!" He said, in a weak attempt to sound dramatic.

"Uh, Professor, there aren't any Pokeballs in that table," Bobby said.

"Wha? Oh, right!" Professor Oak said in shock, and his brain processed the table for the first time, "Uh, just wait a second." He walked into another room, and opened a large draw, much like those ones they have in morgues. It was packed with hundreds of pokeballs. He picked out three random ones, returned to the room, and placed each into a hole, "Uh, ta-da! Now, choose your Pokemon, and then get out of here, my head hurts."

"Um... what Pokemon are in the pokeballs?" Clyde asked.

"I don't bloody know," Oak muttered, "Just pick one for christ's sake. Stupid ungrateful kids, I used to be one of the greatest Pokemon trainers, and then one of my cheerleaders pressed sexual harassment charges, and suddenly I'm stuck in some crappy little town handing out Pokemon to stupid, misguided kids." Clyde and Bobby stared at him for a second, and then Bobby picked out the closest pokeball, and sent out the Pokemon.

"Uh... what the hell is that?" Bobby asked. It was a small, vaguely humanoid creature that seemed to be made of, well, shit. It had no legs, but rather large arms, and a grinning, happy face.

"Grime!" it said gleefully.

"That's Grimer, the sludge Pokemon." Oak said, holding his nose. Bobby and Clyde did the same, because the Grimer smelt awful.

"Um, can I get a different Pokemon?" Bobby asked, causing the Grimer's smile to disappear.

"No!" Oak snapped, as Bobby released it back into the pokeball. "Now, Clyde, pick a Pokemon so I can get back to sleep."

"Erm, aren't there other trainers coming later today to get Pokemon?" Clyde asked tentatively.

"Well, I'm sure not waking up twice in one day." Oak muttered, "Now, just pick your freaking pokemon!" Clyde picked the second Pokemon, and released it.

"Swine! Swinub!" it squealed. At first glance it looked like a miniature version of Cousin It, but on closer inspection, a round nose and two small, squinty eyes could be seen.

"Ah, that's Swinub, the pig pokemon. Anyway, you've got your Pokemon, so I'm off to take some aspirin and lie motionless for a few hours. Oh, and here are some Pokedexes. To get back into the good books of the rest of the scientific community, I want to create a database of every Pokemon known to man. However, I am very lazy, so I'll get you two to do it instead." Gary handed them the Pokedexes and walked off, leaving the two kids alone.

"So, you want to battle our Pokemon?" Clive asked, "Let's see who is the better trainer."

"Uh, okay, but I don't see how that proves our skill as trainers since we only just got our Pokemon and don't know anything about them." Bobby replied, as he sent out Grimer again.

"Don't confuse me," Clyde said a few seconds later, "Swinub! Use tackle!" The small little pig ran up to Grimer and charged head first into it, knocking it back a few feet.

"Grimer, use, uh..." Bobby paused, as he looked up the Pokemon's movelist in the Pokedex, "Use Pound!"

"Grime!" Grimer yelled, as it punched the the Swinub straight in the nose, covering its face with mud and excrement.

"Swinub! Use tackle again!" Clyde practically screamed. Why he was screaming was unknown, considering Swinub was about a metre away from him. It charged the Grimer again, scratching it with its claws.

"Pound it again Grimer!" Bobby said, as the disgusting creature punched the Swinub again, this time knocking it backwards.

"NUB!" It screamed as it charged towards Grimer before Clyde even said anything, tackling it the ground and attempting to punch it with its puny arms.

"GRIME!" Grimer gasped as it tried to push the psychotic little pig off it. It started punching the little thing repeatedly, and eventually Grimer threw the Swinub off it, where it skidded across the floor and stopped at Clyde's feet.

"Nub..." it said weakly, before fainting.

"Grimer... grime..." Grimer panted, struggling to stay up.

"Swinub, return..." Clyde said, "Well, I guess you beat me. But, nevertheless, soon we will meet again, and when we do, I will be far stronger, and I shall defeat you. Farewell, Bobby, until we next meet!" And with that he threw a smoke bomb at the floor, covering him in smoke. When it cleared, Clyde lay unconscious on the floor, passed out from the smoke, his "dramatic" escape plan having failed him.

"Grimer, return." Bobby said, laughing, and then left the lab, making sure to step on Clyde's unconscious body. As he walked down the road, he sent out Grimer again, which was still badly hurt from its last battle.

"Mer grime grimer grime grimer mer grimer..." it said weakly, which roughly translated to "Please, for the love of god, take me to a Pokemon Center..." But Bobby, who could only speak English, didn't understand him.

"Now, let's see what you can do." He pointed his Pokedex at Grimer.

"Grimer. The stink pokemon. They are known to reside in sewers, where they feed on mud and human excrement. Unlike their evolved form, Grimer's are not prone to random acts of sexual assault, and are more likely to simply spy on people in the shower. Their smell is so bad, even their pokeball is unable to mask it, and its trainer will be immediately repulsive to the opposite sex and the majority of the human race."

"Well. That's just great." Bobby muttered, as Grimer fainted.


	2. It isn't stealing if you're not caught

**Original Trainer Adventures**

_By Asha Leu/Cyclone49_

**Chapter 2: It isn't stealing if you're not caught.**

"Okay, your Pokemon is fighting fit. We hope to see you again." Nurse Joy said, as she handed Bobby his pokeball back. Bobby turned to exit the small Pokemon Center, when Nurse Joy's voice stopped him.

"Hey, what do you think your doing? You haven't paid yet!" Nurse Joy snapped.

"But I thought Pokemon Centers were free." Bobby said.

"Free? It costs us a fair bit of money to heal your Pokemon. We aren't a god damned charity! Now hand over 15 dollars, or we keep your Grimer!" Nurse Joy demanded. Her surprisingly muscular Chansey blocked the door, it's arms folded.

"Chans!" It said in a disturbingly butch voice. Bobby searched through is pockets, but found only two dollars.

"Well, you see the thing about that is..." Bobby started, letting Grimer out of the Pokeball, "I really want to pay you the money, but... GRIMER! USE POUND!" Grimer punched the Chansey square in the stomach, causing it to collapse to the ground (hey, it's a bloody Chansey). Bobby sucked Grimer back into the Pokeball, and ran like hell.

"STOP HIM!" Nurse Joy screamed, and she chased after him. Bobby snuck into a side alleyway, hiding behind some garbage cans, as Nurse Joy ran straight past him. He quickly came out from the hiding place and ran back into the Pokemon Center, which was overrun with other trainers looting it now that Nurse Joy was gone. Bobby stole a couple of potions and pokeballs and then left, making sure to step on the Chansey on his way out.

"YOU!" came a voice. It was Nurse Joy, who had come out of the alleyway and just spotted him. She chased after him, and she would have caught him if it wasn't for a feeble "Chaaan..." that came from inside the Pokemon Center.

"Chansey! What's wrong?" she screamed, running into the Pokemon Center, "Oh dear god, my Pokemon Center! It's been ransacked!" Bobby used this distraction to quickly sneak out of town and onto Route 76, which went through the Mundane Meadows to Defecatus City. It seemed weird for Bobby to be leaving his home already, his home which had so many memories.

As he left Slopbucket Town and started on his journey, he reminisced back to all the things that had happened to him during his life in Slopbucket Town. The time his father left his mum to join the circus. The time his uncle Tracey came to hide out from the Drug Enforcement Agency. The many times Social Services unsuccessfully tried to take him away from his mother. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a painful pecking in the back of his neck.

"Argh! What the hell?" Bobby gasped, as he frantically grabbed for the back of his neck. A small, black bird quickly flew off his neck and flew into his face, pecking his eyes.

"Tail! TAILOW!" the bird chirped, biting his nose furiously.

"Grimer go!" Bobby screamed, sending out Grimer. Grimer tried to jump up to grab the Taillow, but not having any legs, it found it a bit difficult. Finally, it simply picked up a rock and threw it at the Taillow.

"Argh! My head!" Bobby screamed.

"Grime." Grimer said apologetically. It picked up another pick, and this time hit the Taillow.

"LOW!" it screeched, flying off.

"Thanks Grimey..." Bobby said, rubbing his head, "Hey, you should try throwing rocks when we are battling other Pokemon."

"Grimer!" Grimer said happily, as the Taillow flew straight into a tree.

"Tail..." it gasped, slipping into unconsciousness. Bobby and Grimer ran up to it. Bobby pulled out a pokeball and sucked the Taillow in.

"Holy crap, I actually caught a Pokemon." Bobby said, staring at the pokeball. He sent out Taillow again, and it lay on the ground, struggling to breathe. He pointed his Pokedex at it.

"Taillow. The tiny bird pokemon. Unlike it's evolved counterpart, which enjoys feeding on Raticates, Sentrets and small children, Taillow's diet mainly consists of small bugs like Wurmples and Caterpies. If a trainer has one of these pokemon, it would be wise to keep them away from the Taillow, as many trainers have awoken one morning to find half a Weedle on the floor and a very fat Taillow next to it." Suddenly, a little kid came running out of the bushes. He was a fresh faced, innocent looking kid of about ten years old.

"Hey, have you seen my Taillow? She flew away from me a couple of minutes ago and I can't find it." The kid said.

"Uh, no, I haven't seen any Taillows recently." Bobby replied, quickly sending Taillow back into his pokeball.

"Okay, but if you see her, could you please come and find me, because she's my first Pokemon and without her I won't be able to catch any other Pokemon and can't go any further on my Pokemon journey." The kid said sadly.

"Yeah, sure," Bobby said, "Good luck finding him." Grimer patted him on the back. The kid walked away, calling out "Taillow!"

"Whew..." Bobby said, sending Grimer back into his pokeball. He walked further down the road. When Bobby was sure the kid was gone, he sent Taillow out, and fed it a potion.

"Tail taillow low tail tail!" it said, which translated to "Hey, you're not my trainer!" Bobby, who could not understand it, sent it back to the pokeball. He continued down the road, watching a Swellow swoop down and catch a Rattata. Suddenly, he was knocked to the ground.

"Sorry about that!" A female voice yelled, panicked, "But there are about six Raticates after me and I think they want to eat me!" Bobby quickly got up to see an attractive twelve year old girl with blue hair run past him into the bushes on the side of the road. A petrified looking Pichu followed.

Screams of "RATICAAAAAAATE!"came from the bushes on the other side of the road. Bobby quickly ran after her, scared out of his mind.

"What the hell did you do to make them angry?" Bobby yelled as they ran through the undergrowth.

"Well, I'm trying to make my Pichu stronger so it will evolve into a Pikachu, so I've been making it attack lots of Rattatas. Anyway, one of them managed to escape, and next thing I know, there are all these Raticates after me." The girl replied. They kept running, the Raticates in hot pursuit, until Bobby spotted a small cave.

"In here." he said, dragging the girl into the cave. The Raticates ran past a couple of seconds later.

"Thanks..." the girl said breathlessly.

"Well, we should be safe in here," Bobby said, really hoping the wetness in his pants was just sweat, "Anyway, I'm Bobby."

"I'm Katie. Katie Waterflower. I'm from Port Deranged." the girl replied.

"Hey, I know that place," Bobby said, "It was on the news after that guy killed all those people on Christmas Eve."

"Wow, really?" Katie said excitedly, "My house could be seen on that news report. Uncle Stan used it to hide all the bodies. At first we just thought the smell was my older brother's Weezing, but after my little sister Sally found one of the dead bodies in her closet we realized what had really happened. Unfortunately, by then Uncle Stan had escaped. It took seventeen Federal Marshalls to bring him down." Bobby simply stared at her, unsure of how reply. Katie sniffed the air for a second.

"Eww... you really stink. Have you ever tried deodorant?" Katie asked.

"Heh, actually, that's my Grimer." Bobby said, sending out Grimer, who reached out to shake Katie's hand. She shook it, then immediately regretted it as she wiped the shit off her hands on the cave wall.

"So, are you a Pokemon trainer as well?"

"Uh, I guess," Bobby said, "I've only just started out though."

"Yeah, me too," Katie said, "My mean dad didn't want to me to become one. He actually wanted me to complete Primary School and go to High School instead, can you believe that? He seemed to think that training Pokemon was a pointless profession. God, I hate him."

"Yes, what kind of, uh, horrible parent would stop their children from leaving home at the age of twelve to wander around the countryside on their own?" Bobby said.

"I know, that's what I said!" Katie replied, missing Bobby's sarcasm, "But, anyway, one day I drugged my dad and escaped my house, and then I went over to Professor Tree's lab and stole Pichu here, so I could begin my great Pokemon journey! So, are you heading to Defecatus City too?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Bobby said.

"Cool, do you want to travel with me?" Katie asked.

"Uh, okay." Bobby replied, making a mental note to make sure Grimer guards him while he's sleeping.

"So, do you have any other Pokemon besides Grimer?"

"Well, I have a Taillow," Bobby said, sending them Taillow out. Taillow immediately tried to fly away from this strange person who wasn't her trainer, but Grimer quickly pinned her to the ground.

"Oh, you have a Taillow!" Katie said, "Aww, it's so cute. You know, some kid nearby lost his Taillow. He's really depressed about it now too, he was going on about how it has completely destroyed his ambition to be a Pokemon Trainer."

"Oh, uh, that's really sad," Bobby replied, as Grimer struggled to hold Taillow. Bobby quickly sent her back into the pokeball, and peeked outside the cave, "So, do you think those Raticates are gone yet?"

"I think it might be wise to stay in the cave for a little longer," Katie said.

"Yeah, that's probably safer-" Bobby was cut off from a large roar from within the cave.

"Uh oh..." Bobby muttered, as they turned around to see a particularly large Ursaring standing right behind them.


	3. The Mundane Meadows

**Original Trainer Adventures**

_By Asha Leu/Cyclone49_

**Chapter 3: The Mundane Meadows.**

"Well. This isn't good." Katie said.

"Uh, Grimer, use pound!" Bobby cried. Grimer took one look at the Ursaring, and quickly went back into the Pokeball, "Um... go Taillow! Use your, uh, peck attack."

"Tail?" Taillow cried, staring up at the Ursaring. Ursaring grabbed it and held it up to it's mouth.

"TAIL! TAILLOW TAIL TAIL!" Tailow screamed, as the Ursaring prepared to eat it.

"Taillow, return!" Bobby said quickly, sending it back, "Um, you don't happen to have a Moltres or a Lugia on you, do you?"

"Nope." Katie squeaked, "Um, Pichu, use your thundershock."

"Pi!" Pichu cried, blasting the Ursaring with electricity.

"GAROOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!" the Ursaring yelled.

"Keep going, I think your hurting it!" Katie yelled.

"Actually, I think we may be just making it angrier." Bobby replied.

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Pichu screamed, continually shocking the Ursaring. Eventually, Pichu fainted.

"Uh oh.." Katie muttered.

"Wait, um, isn't the big bear meant to faint, not your Pokemon?" Bobby cried, as the Ursaring eyed him down with a murderous glint in his eye.

"Well, uh, Pichu isn't really in control of it's own electricity, so it kind of hurts itself when it zaps people." Katie explained.

"GARRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRR!" Ursaring added.

"Great... this is just great..." Bobby muttered. Suddenly he heard something, something wonderful, something that would get them out of this predicament.

"Taillow, where are you? Taillow? Taillow?" came a kid's voice from just outside the cave.

"Hey, kid, we found your Taillow!" Bobby yelled.

"Wow, really?" the kid said excitedly, running into the cave. Bobby grabbed him and threw him to the Ursaring.

"RUN!" he yelled, as he and Katie got the hell out of there.

"Hey, I don't see my Taillow- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came the boy's voice from inside the cave, followed by several roars and screams.

"Well, that was close." Bobby said, as they ran through the shrubbery.

"What about that kid?"

"He's with God now." Bobby replied.

"Ah, that's nice- Oh," Katie said, "So, do you think we are close to Defecatus City?"

"I'm not sure, we don't seem to be anywhere near the road." They stopped running and looked around at their surroundings. They were near a small lake, where a few Mudkips and Oddishes were drinking.

"We should just rest here." Bobby said, sitting down and sending out Grimer and Taillow, then immediately returning Taillow as it tried to fly away. Katie then sent out Pichu, which was lying motionless on the ground.

"Here, use this." Bobby said, handing her a potion. She poured it into the Pichu's mouth. It woke up immediately.

"Thanks. Want a Miltank burger?" Katie asked, taking some burgers out of her bag, handing one to Bobby. As they were eating them, they heard a sound coming from Katie's bag. Turning around, they saw a Mudkip scurrying around the bag, eating food.

"Aww... that's so cute..." Katie said, petting the Mudkip, "Pichu, use thundershock." Pichu zapped the Mudkip.

"Mud..." the Mudkip squeaked, fainting. Katie threw a Pokeball at it.

"Oooh, I caught a Mudkip!"

"Uh, Katie, we should probably get going now." Bobby said nervously.

"Aww, but I want to catch an Oddish as well."

"Yeah, but there is a Swampert over there that seemed to notice you electrocuting one of it's children, and I believe it's heading this way." Bobby said, getting increasingly worried as the very large, blue creature headed towards them.

"Okay, let's leave," Katie said quickly, and they ran off, "Wow, who knew training Pokemon could be so dangerous?"

"Yeah, apparently it's one of the ten most dangerous professions," Bobby replied, "Didn't you see that Sixty Minutes report on that kid who was eaten by his Tyranitar?" After about a half an hour they found the road again.

They continued down the road. It was now the afternoon, and sun was shining right on them, making Grimer smell worse than he already did. Bobby had simply decided to let Grimer stay out of it's pokeball, so that other people at least knew why he stank so bad.

------

"So... tired..." Katie gasped, about three hours later. The Mundane Meadows were living up to their reputation as one of the most boring places on earth, and neither Katie or Bobby had seen any Pokemon, trainers or even trees in the last two hours.

"Do you have any food left?" Bobby panted.

"No... Mudkip ate most of it," Katie replied, "You should have let me catch an Oddish, I heard they can be quite tasty..."

"Defecatus City shouldn't be too far away now." Bobby said hopefully.

"Grime..." Grimer moaned. The heat was making him smell awful now, and Bobby and Katie were close to passing out from it. Suddenly, Bobby felt a drop of water fall on his head. After a couple of minutes it started to pour with rain.

"Sweet, beautiful rain! How I love you!" Bobby cried.

------

"Foul, evil rain! How I loathe you!" Bobby screamed at the sky an hour later. It was now pouring with rain, and they had now entered what appeared to be a rather lush forest. The ground had been reduced to sludge, and so had Grimer, who had almost become liquid before Bobby finally recalled him into his pokeball. All their other Pokemon had already fainted, because there were now a lot of Pokemon eager to battle them.

"Trust me, that doesn't work," Katie replied, rubbing her arm from where a Mankey had bitten her, "I used to yell at the sky when bad things happened to me, but all that happened was that Dad made me see a psychiatrist. And then the psychiatrist started stealing my stuff, and when I complained to Dad he made me see her more. Then I found out she wasn't actually a psychiatrist, just some weird lady my Dad was dating. Luckily, she became one of Uncle Stan's first victims, and I didn't have to see her anymore." Bobby stared at her for a couple of seconds.

"Anyway, Defecatus City shouldn't be that much further." he said, trying to change the subject.

------

Half an hour later, they exited the forest and reached the outskirts of Defecatus City. It was getting dark now, and both Bobby and Katie were eager to get to a Pokemon center.

"Finally..." Katie said. They were about to enter the town., when they heard a voice above them.

"STOP RIGHT THERE! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" shouted a figure in the tree above them, and he jumped down in front of them, crashing into the ground.

"Ouch..." he gasped, and he then leaped to his feet. He was a short, overweight man, who was wearing a black mask and a black cape, "I am Goja, the ninja master! You cannot enter Defecatus City unless you defeat me in battle!"

"Yes, that's nice..." Bobby muttered, as they pushed Goja to the side and started walking into town.

"You two know no honor! You must face me, or you shall enter Defecatus City as unworthy trainers!"

"Look, whoever you are, we are tired, we are soaking wet, all our Pokemon have fainted, and we just want to get to a Pokemon center. Anyway, you aren't asking those people to battle you." Bobby said, pointing to a group of older looking trainers.

"Well, uh, yes, but they are much more experienced trainers, and will probably defeat me. You two, however, are very young, and therefore easy to beat." Goja said, attempted to sound wise, and failing miserably. Bobby sighed and shoved him into the mud. He and Katie walked into Defecatus City, both making sure to step on him.

"Goja has been defeated!" he called after them "But soon, soon you must face me again! And then, then you shall feel the wrath of the ninja!"

------

Back in Slopbucket Town, as Professor Gary Oak lay passed out on the sofa, a masked figure sneaked into his lab and stole the remaining pokeball that was on the table.

"Hahaha..." the figure said silently, "With this Pokemon, Team Stone shall be the most powerful team ever!"


	4. Meet The Stupids

**Original Trainer Adventures**

_By Asha Leu/Cyclone49_

I've edited the first three chapters a little to fix up some grammer and spelling errors I didn't notice before. Thanks for the reviews I've received so far. Please keep the reviews coming.

**Chapter 4: Meet The Stupids**

"Potatoes! Potatoes are attacking me!" a female voice screamed. Bobby Sketchit awoke with a start, his heart racing. Was somebody being attacked? When Uncle Tracey came to stay, he often used to warn Bobby and his mother of a powerful army of carrots and potatoes that would soon take over the earth. Then his mother would kick Tracey out of the house, as these paranoid warnings usually meant he had started smoking crack again. Looking over to his side, Bobby breathed a sigh of relief as he realized it was simply Katie talking in her sleep again. He lay back down in his bed, desperately trying to ignore Katie's night terrors.

------

Bobby stumbled downstairs into the lobby of the Defecatus City Pokemon Center, his eyes bloodshot. Katie followed, in a significantly better mood.

"Wow, I had a great sleep last night," Katie said in a chirpy voice, "Those Pokemon Center beds are so comfortable, aren't they?"

"Yeah..." Bobby muttered, who had gotten less than an hours sleep the last night due to Katie's nightmares. They walked up to the counter to retrieve their Pokemon. A Chansey walked up to them holding a tray with four Pokeballs on it. A weird smell was coming from Grimer's pokeball, as if someone had tried to scrub it with soap and detergent. Unfortunately, it didn't mask his smell and the combination of scents actually made it smell worse than before. Bobby and Katie took their pokeballs and started to walk off.

"Hey, wait a minute, kids!" Nurse Joy called, "You owe us 40 dollars for healing your Pokemon and 15 dollars for staying the night."

"Ah, yes, that," Bobby started, "Well, you see, I'd love to pay you, but... TAILLOW! USE SAND ATTACK!" Taillow, who had been let of her pokeball just before, filled the room with dust and Bobby and Katie ran off.

"We really need to come up with an way to get some money," Bobby said, as they escaped into a crowd of people in the middle of Defecatus City.

"Hmm... I think I have an idea..." Katie said.

------

Ten minutes later, a bunch of residents of Defecatus City watched in amusement as a Pichu, a Grimer and a Mudkip walked in front of them and started dancing.

"Aww... look at them dance..." one said.

"They're so cute! I want one!" a little kid cried excitedly.

"Why isn't my Pokemon cool like those ones?" another kid said ungratefully.

"Feebas..." his Pokemon replied sadly.

"That Grimer could use a shower though." said one person unwisely, as a handful of shit was pelted into his face followed by an angry "Grime!". As the people watched the cute little Pokemon dance, they were completely unaware that their wallets and bags were being stolen by two young Pokemon trainers.

------

"Okay, that's 300 dollars in total," Bobby said as they counted their money afterwards, "This should be enough for a little while at least."

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" yelled a familiar voice. Katie, Bobby and Grimer looked over to see Goja the ninja standing in front of them. "I saw your dishonorable deed! You have broken the ancient Samurai code, and for that, you shall be punished! Defeat me in battle, and I shall not report your thievery to the city watchmen!"

"You mean the police?" Bobby asked.

"...yes." Goja replied, "Well, do one of you dishonorable thieves have the courage to face me and my mighty ninja Pokemon in battle?"

"Uh, okay." Katie said.

"Very well, we shall fight a three on three battle-"

"But I only have two Pokemon." Katie protested.

"Very well, we shall fight a three on two battle!"

"That's not very honorable." Bobby said.

"SILENCE! ONLY GOJA MAY DECIDE WHAT IS HONORABLE AND WHAT IS NOT HONORABLE!" Goja screamed, causing several people nearby to stare at him. A few of them shook their heads, muttering about that annoying hobo that always dressed as a ninja and bothered people, "NOW, THIS BATTLE SHALL COMMENCE, AND YOU SHALL FEEL THE WRATH OF MY MIGHTY, POWERFUL AND ABOVE ALL FRIGHTENINING NINJA POKEMON! GO... CLEFAIRY!"

"Clefairy!" cried the small pink puffball happily.

"Um... how exactly is that a ninja Pokemon?" Katie asked.

"THAT IS IRRELEVANT! JUST SEND OUT YOUR POKEMON!" Goja shrieked.

"Whatever..." Katie muttered, "Go Mudkip!"

"Clefairy! Use your graceful ninja strike!" Goja cried.

"Cle!" Clefairy squeaked, running up to Mudkip with all the grace of a drunken elephant and using pound on it.

"Mudkip, use watergun." Katie said. Mudkip shot a blast of water at Clefairy, knocking it back, as Grimer cheered.

"Clefairy! Use your stealthy ninja attack!" Goja screamed. Clefairy ran up to Mudkip and pounded it in the face.

"Okay, Mudkip, um, pick up one of those rocks and bash the Clefairy with it!" Katie cried. Mudkip grabbed a large stone and leaped on the Clefairy, bashing it in the face.

"FAAAAAAAAAIIIIRYYY!" the Clefairy screamed.

"Clefairy! USE NINJA EVASION!" Goja shreiked. The Clefairy pushed the Mudkip off it and attempted to run away.

"Mudkip, use watergun again." Mudkip shot another jet of water at Clefairy, knocking it onto it's stomach.

"Clefairy, return!" Goja said, sending back into the pokeball. He then started screaming at the pokeball, "YOU WEAK WORTHLESS POKEMON! YOU HAVE FAILED YOUR NINJA MASTER! WHAT KIND OF NINJA ARE YOU! YOU HAVE LOST ALL HONOR FOR YOUR COWARDICE!"

"Um, Katie, I think it may be wise to get away from this guy now, since he seems a few sandwiches short of a picnic..." Bobby said nervously. He, Katie and Grimer started backing away, when Goja spotted them.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU THREE ARE GOING? THIS MATCH ISN'T OVER YET! GO PIDGEY!" He threw a pokeball, and out of it came a small, weedy looking Pidgey, "PIDGEY! USE NINJA BLAST!" With a meak "Pidge!", the Pidgey generated a surprisingly large gust of wind that knocked Mudkip over, sending it rolling across the ground towards Katie's feet.

"Damn it," Katie muttered, "Okay, go Pichu. Use thundershock." A large spark of electrecity came out of Pichu's cheeks and fried the Pidgey, knocking it unconscious. A speechless Goja sent it back into it's pokeball.

"DAMN YOU, YOU USELESS BIRD! YOU HAVE INSULTED YOUR NINJA HERITAGE! YOU HAVE FAILED ME! YOU HAVE NO HONOR!" Goja screamed at the pokeball, and he pulled out his third pokeball, "Well, little girl, you may have defeated my first two pokemon, but now you must face my final Ninja Pokemon, my most powerful, my most frightening, my most talented Ninja Pokemon! Go... DIGLETT!" The small, mole like Pokemon appeared in the ground near Pichu, it's eyes darting around nervously.

"Do you even have any Pokemon that could remotely be considered as ninjas?" Bobby asked incredulously.

"Well, I meant to have a Mewtwo, a Scizor and a Hitmonchan, but for some reason I couldn't find any around here." Goja said, "Anyway, Diglett, USE YOUR ULTIMATE NINJA ATTACK!" Diglett disappeared under the ground.

"Okay, Pichu, be careful..." Katie said nervously, "Try and anticipate where-" Katie was cut off by the Diglett bursting out of the ground, sending Pichu flying.

"Pichu, use tackle!" Katie said to the battered mouse, as it charged the Diglett, attempting to punch it with it's puny arms.

"DIGLETT! USE YOUR STEALTHY NINJA STRIKE OF HONORABLE GRACE!" Goja shreiked, sweating profusely. Diglett opened a mouth that most observers wouldn't even think existed, revealing a bunch of surprisingly sharp teeth, and bit Pichu.

"CHUUUU!" Pichu screamed, as the Diglett latched onto it.

"Pichu, tackle it again." Katie said. Pichu whacked the phallus-like creature, managing to escape from it's powerful jaws. The Diglett charged it, knocking it unconscious.

"HAHAHAHAHA! GOJA HAS DEFEATED YOU!" Goja laughed, "YOU HAVE NO HONOR-" He was interrupted by several Nurse Joy's who immediately tackled him to the ground. They were all wearing blue uniforms which said _Port Deranged Mental Asylum_.

"Timmy, there you are," one of the Joys said, "You had us all worried about you."

"Who is this Timmy you speak of? I am the mighty Goja, fierce Ninja Warrior!" Goja protested.

"You haven't been taking your medicine, have you Timmy?" another Joy asked.

"Timmy! Have you being stealing Pokemon again?" a third Joy demanded, spotting the pokeballs on his belt. She handed them to the second Joy, "Try and find out who these Pokemon belong to. But examine them first, you know the sordid things he likes to do to Pokemon." The second Joy walked off with the pokeballs.

"Sorry about him," the first Joy explained to a dumbstruck Bobby, Katie and Grimer, "He somehow managed to escape from Port Deranged Mental Asylum few days ago after tricking one of our guards into thinking he was a Nurse Joy, and we only just tracked him down."

"Thank you so much for finding them," the second Joy said, "Please, take this Pokemon as a reward. It was abandoned by it's trainer a few weeks ago. Even though I've never met you before, and for I know you could be some crazy person who likes to abuse Pokemon or sell their organs on the black market, I think I'll give it to you, since I'm sure you would be able to do a better job taking care of it then a group of trained Pokemon nurses." Even though Bobby and Katie hadn't actually done anything to stop Timmy getting away, they weren't going to deny the opportunity of getting free stuff.

"Thanks." Bobby said, taking the pokeball.

"Well, we'd better be off. Come on Timmy," the first Joy looked around to see that when they were handing the pokeball to Bobby, Timmy had run off, "God dammit, not again!"

"That's the third time this week!" the second Joy screamed, as they ran after Timmy.

"They don't seem to be the most skilled nurses, do they?" Bobby said.

"Yeah, the Port Deranged Mental Asylum is filled with problems," Katie replied, "My Aunt Misty goes there, and she always escapes to come and visit us, or that weird homeless guy with the Raichu that she used to date. You see, Port Deranged has one of those welfare thingies where people who aren't able to get jobs due to, well, extreme stupidity are given jobs. Anyway, a lot of these people end up working as guards at Port Deranged, and apparently all you have to do is tell them you are a Nurse Joy and they'll believe you."

"Heheh, your family is fucked up."

"Yeah, I know. Our last family reunion made worldwide news because my third cousin Cletus announced he was going to marry his Girafarig, and of course his wife Brandine wasn't very happy about this, and tried to get her Snorlax. Anyway, Cletus's brother Angus tried to protect him, and it all went out of control. The police arrived eventually, but by then seven people had already died and Cletus and Girafarig had consummated their marriage," Katie said, to a stunned Bobby and Grimer, "So, anyway, we should see what that Pokemon is."

"Go, whatever you are." Bobby said, sending out the Pokemon.

"Sluuugggg..." the red blob that came out said, staring up at Bobby and Katie with vacant eyes.

"What is it with you and weird, disgusting, sludgy creatures?" Katie asked.

"Grime!" Grimer snapped indignantly.

"What the heck is that thing?" Bobby muttered, pointing his Pokedex at it.

"Slugma. The lava pokemon. This blob of molten rock is over 1200 degrees Celcius, and must not be touched under any circumstances. Many young trainers have often suffered painful deaths from trying to hug or cuddle their Slugmas."

"Wait. If you can't touch it, how on earth did it's trainer abuse it?" Bobby pondered.

"Perhaps it poured cold water on it or something. Or locked it in a fridge." Katie replied.

"Well, anyway, where should we go now?" asked Bobby, sending Slugma back into it's pokeball.

"There's a Gym over there, why don't we try and get a badge?" Katie offered. But before Bobby could answer, two shadowed figures jumped out in front of them.

"Preparing you should be for trouble." The first one said.

"And be warned, it is very double." The second added.

------

Charles Portman quickly walked into the Team Stone headquarters. He had stolen a Pokemon from the disgraced professor, Gary Oak, the other night, and was eager to present it to his boss. There had been many rumors of Professor Oak having several legendary Pokemon, and Charles was sure this was one of them. After all, why else would he have displayed it on that table the way he did.

Presenting his identification to the guards, he walked into his boss's office. Despite the fact that sunlight was shining through the large window behind them, the boss's face was completely obscured by shadow.

"What is it you have for me, Charles..." the boss said, stroking a Magnemite in a way that would certainly warrant a lawsuit from the James Bond creators.

"I have stolen a legendary Pokemon from Gary Oak. I am here to give it to you." Charles said nervously.

"Very well," the boss replied, "If this indeed is a legendary Pokemon, you will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams. However, if you are just wasting my time, you will suffer a horrible, painful death..."

"Oh, uh, okay..." Charles said, sweating profusely. He hadn't expected this. But, then again, he was completely sure about this Pokemon, "Go, legendary Pokemon!" Charles and the boss stared at what had emerged.

"Magi. Magikarp."


	5. The Jackass Returns

**Original Trainer Adventures**

_By Asha Leu/Cyclone49_

**Chapter 5: The Jackass returns.**

Bobby, Katie and Grimer stared at the strange people standing in front of them. The one on the right was a very overweight middle-aged man with thick black hair and an unshaven beard, the one on the left was a younger, very well-endowed blond haired woman with a huge amount of make-up on and a whip in one hand. Both were wearing ratty, gray costumes with brown D's painted on the front.

"Devastation from ve are protecting ze vorld!" the man said, in a heavy Russian accent.

"In our nation all people ve uniting!" the woman replied, in an equally heavy German accent.

"Truth and love ve denounce ze evils of!"

"Reach of high stars ve shall be extending!"

"Vladimir!"

"Gruntilda!"

"Blasting off at lightning speed Team Dirt vill!"

"Fighting prepare for if surrendering not now!"

"Marill, that's right!" a Marill cried in a deep, gravelly voice, jumping in front of Vladimir and Gruntilda.

"Uh... hi." Bobby said, "Well, we're going to leave now, so, uh, bye!"

"Not so fast!" Marill shouted.

"Yeah, ve are here to steal ze Pokeymen!" Gruntilda cried.

"Win you won't against Team Dirt!" Vladimir said threateningly.

"Hey, you look really familiar..." Katie said to Gruntilda, "Weren't you in some German fetish video? I remember my older brother Moe downloaded it, but then my Dad accidentally discovered it, and as punishment he confiscated it from my brother and often watched it to remind himself how disgusting it was."

"Hey, look little kid, I vas young and needed money!" Gruntilda said, "Anyvay, ve shall be taking ze pokeymen now. Go Cubone!"

"Go Rhyhorn!" Vladimir cried, as they sent out their Pokemon.

"Go Taillow." Bobby said, as Taillow flew out of it's Pokeball.

"Rhyhorn! Use ztomp!" Vladimir ordered. The Rhyhorn pounced on the Taillow, crushing it with it's feet.

"Erm... Taillow, return..." Bobby said nervously, returning Taillow to it's pokeball.

-----

Goja ran for his life. The Nurse Joy's were pursuing him, and as he turned the corner, he saw he was running into a dead end. Looking around frantically, he saw a sewer manhole in the middle of the road.

He pried it open and jumped down into the foul sludge below.

------

The two Nurse Joys jumped down shortly after.

"Oh dear god..." the first Joy muttered when they landed in the river of excrements.

"Be careful," the second Joy said, "It's Muk mating season right now, and they generally aren't very selective about which species they breed with."

------

"Okay... go Slugma. " Bobby said, sending out Slugma, "Slugma, use... Katie, what attacks does this thing have?"

"I don't know. It's a fire Pokemon. Try fire blast or fire spin or something."

"Okay. Slugma, use fire blast!" Slugma stared at him incredulously for a second, wondering how he got this idiot for a trainer. At least Paul knew how to win a battle. Of course, he used to lock Slugma in the refrigerator whenever he lost, or even when he won sometimes, but at least the abusive son of a bitch knew what he was doing. He shook his blobby head and then used it's ember attack on Cubone, shooting a small flame at it.

"Bone!" Cubone cried, as the flames scorched it.

------

Goja ran through the depths of the sewer, almost tripping over the disemboweled body of Charles Portman that had just been deposited there. Looking breifly over his shoulder, he saw that the Joy's couldn't be seen.

"_My ninja training is coming in handy..."_ he thought to himself. Running through the sludge, he suddenly stubbed his toe on something and tripped over.

------

The Joys trudged through the sewers, completely lost. Timmy had completely lost them, and now there were in a dark passage way knee deep in shit.

"Why don't we just go back," the second Joy complained, "We could just say he died."

"No, we have to catch at least one escaped prisoner this month, or we'll be fired." the first Joy replied. Suddenly, the sludge behind the second Joy rose up, forming a vaguely humanoid shape.

"MUUUUUUUUK!" it cried happily. The Muk leaped on the second Joy, pinning her to the ground.

"Help!" she cried, prying her head above the sludge, "I think this Muk is trying to mate with me!"

"MUK!" Muk added.

"Um... you're on your own!" the first Joy yelled, running for dear life.

------

"Voltorb." said the small red and white orb Goja had tripped over.

"Oh dear..." Goja started, as the Voltorb started to glow white. This glowing illuminated the room, and Goja saw that this entire chamber was filled with dozens of Voltorbs and Electrodes. The all started to glow, filling the room with angry cried of "Voltorb!" and "Trode!"

-----

"Grimer, get them." Bobby said desperately. The Cubone had defeated his Slugma, and now he only had Grimer left, "Grimer, use, uh..." He leaned over to Katie and whispered in her ear, "Katie, what's a really strong move?"

"I don't know, um, fissure? I think that's strong."

"Can Grimer use that?"

"I don't know, I'm not some Pokemon nerd, my cousin Simon is. And he always gets beaten up for it, even by his teachers, and now his mother Daisy has to hire these Machamps to protect him, since she's really rich after doing these adult movies about ten years ago. Coincidentally, Simon was born about nine or ten months after she did these movies. Anyway, the plan backfired, since the Machamps liked to beat him up too."

"Stop whispering you little kids, and give us ze Pokeymen for us to give to ze Boss!" Vladimir shouted angrily.

"Okay, Grimer, use fissure!" Bobby cried.

"Grime?" Grimer asked, puzzled. Shrugging, it stomped the ground, having little effect.

------

"Timmy, there you are!" the first Joy shouted, running into the chamber, "Wow, it's bright in here- Oh no."

"NOW WE SHALL ALL GO TO NINJA HEAVEN!" Goja laughed maniacally, and he threw a rock at the biggest Electrode.

------

Grimer stomped the ground a second time, as the Rhyhorn ran towards him. Suddenly, the ground under Team Dirt and their Pokemon exploded, sending them flying and showering excrement and body parts on Bobby, Katie and Grimer.

"Blasting off Team Dirt are!" Team Dirt screamed, as they hurtled through the air, landing a few miles outside town.

"Well. That was lucky." Katie said.

"Lucky?" Bobby cried, "We are covered in shit and body parts! I just got hit in the head by the head of a Nurse Joy!" Katie picked up the severed head.

"Wow, Uncle Stan used to have a collection of heads. This one is in pretty good condition too, much better condition than some of Uncle Stan's heads. If he was still alive he would have liked this one."

"Well, since he's not alive, you're not going to take it, are you?" Bobby said hopefully.

"Nah, Uncle Cletus may like it, but he generally prefers to collect animal body parts." She tossed the head into the large hole that was now in the middle of the road.

"Anyway, we'd better get ourselves cleaned up and heal our Pokemon," Bobby said, "There's got to be a way to get into that Pokemon Center again without been recognized..."

"What if we went to that rival Pokemon Center over there," Katie suggested, pointing to a small, dilapidated building with "Ze Pokemon Center" crudely painted on the front.

"I don't know, the person standing in front of that building is wearing the same clothes as the people we just fought." Bobby pointed to a scarred, muscular man in Team Dirt uniform standing near the door of the Pokemon Center.

"Oh well, let's try it anyway." Katie said. The walked into the Pokemon Center, which basically just seemed to be a small shack. A very large, frightening looking old woman with a disgruntled looking Pinsir next to her which had been painted pink were standing at the makeshift counter. Three other men were playing a card game in the corner.

"Full house," one of the men said, "Hand all the money over."

"Look, man, I don't have any money..." another man said nervously.

"Well, you going to have to pay me somehow." the first man growled, pulling out a knife.

"Okay, okay, man, um... alright, have Sally!" the second man said sadly, handing the first man a baby that was nearby, "Oh man, my wife is going to kill me..."

"Er, hi, is this the Pokemon Center?" Bobby asked tentatively.

"Wha, Pokemon Cent- Oh, right, ze scam!" the old woman said in a thick Russian accent, "Yes, zis is a Pokemon Center. Give me ze Pokemon and I vill steal, I mean, heal zem," She held out out hands eagerly, "Just give zem to, uh, Chansey here." She pointed to the pink Pinsir, which glared at her. Katie grabbed her Pokemon and started to hand them over. Bobby quickly stopped her.

"You know, we might just go somewhere else." Bobby said, dragging Katie out of the "Pokemon Center".

"Hey, she seemed really trustworthy." Katie protested.

"Okay, we need a way to get back into the proper Pokemon Center," Bobby said, looking around the city. Grimer tugged on his shirt.

"Grimer grime!" Grimer cried, pointing to a building nearby. "Crazy Alf's Crazy Costumes!" was written on the front.

"Good idea Grimer." Bobby said.

------

"Uh, hello, my name is, um, Sketchy Roberts and this is my friend, erm, Flower Katelyn," Bobby said, wearing a long, red wig and sunglasses. Katie stood nearby, wearing a sombrero and a fake mistache.

"...okay." Nurse Joy said, staring at the strange people in front of her, "You two may want to wash up too, you smell worse than that Grimer."

"We know." Bobby said, and he and Katie walked upstairs.

------

Two hours and 55 dollars later, Bobby, Katie and Grimer left the Pokemon Center, fully washed and their Pokemon fully healed.

"So, where should we go now?" Bobby asked.

"Well, I think there's a Gym nearby, why don't we try and win a badge?" Katie suggested. They walked to through the town to the Gym, which seemed in worse shape then the fake Pokemon Center. A man stood out the front.

"Stop, you may not enter this Gym?" the man cried, blocking entrance to the door.

"Um, why not?" Katie asked.

"If you wish to enter this Gym, you must pass a test of endurance and prowess. You must go to the Cave of Violent and Painful Death and retrieve the prized Snimmiteanaj Crystal. "

"What's the point of that?" Bobby asked.

"It proves you are a worthy trainer," the man replied, "That, and the crystals are worth a lot of money."

"Okay, where is this cave?" Bobby asked.

"It is in the Mundane Meadows, near the Lake of Many Drownings. You can't miss it, there's a very angry Swampert in the lake which likes to eat passing travelers. The cave has lots of Ursarings in it, so if a whole group of them pounce on you and started tearing your limbs off, you'll know you are in the right cave." Immediately a man stumbled up to the Gym. He was covered in blood and one of his arms was missing. In his other arm he held a blue gem.

"Hey man," he gasped, "I got the gem!"

"Oh, hey Joe. Where's that cute girl who was traveling with you?" the man at the door asked.

"She... didn't make it?" Joe said, "So, can I fight the Gym leader now?" He handed the man the gem.

"Sorry, this isn't the Snimmiteanaj Crystal, this is the Pohsibaneres Gem. The Snimmiteanaj Crystal is green. You'll have to go back into the cave."

"Aww... man, half my Pokemon died in there..." Joe sad sadly, walked off towards the Mundane Meadows.

"Well, do you want to go get the crystal now?" the man at the door asked.

"Erm... I think we'll pass actually." Bobby said. They walked away.

"Okay, where do we go now?" Bobby asked.

"Hmm... according to this map, the next city is Stupidia City. To get through it we have to have through the Mountain of Certain Death."

"Where did you get a map?"

"I got it off one of the people we pick pocketed earlier," Katie put the map back in her pocket, and she and Bobby started towards the exit of the city.

"Not so fast!" a familiar voice cried. Bobby and Katie turned around to see Clyde standing behind them, "Well, Bobby, we meet again. This time, our battle shall be much more glorious for me! This time, I shall have the victory! This time, my Pokemon shall be the stronger! This time, I shall be the greatest Trainer!"

"Who the hell is this?" Katie asked.

"This is Clyde. He's a douche bag." Bobby replied.

"Well, Bobby, prepare for battle!" Clyde yelled.

-----

Sammy Richards happily headed towards Professor Oak's lab. Today was the day he started his Pokemon Journey. His best friend Lucas had left Slopbucket Town on his Pokemon journey yesterday with his faithful Taillow. He was sure that Lucas and Taillow were already having lots of fun, and Lucas was thoroughly enjoying his time as a Pokemon trainer. Sammy couldn't wait to meet up with Lucas and have lots of fun training Pokemon together.

Sammy knocked on Professor Oak's door eagerly. A few minutes later Gary Oak answered the door, staring at Sammy with bleary, bloodshot eyes.

"Eh... who are you?" Gary asked.

"I'm Sammy. I'm here to get my Pokemon."

"Oh, right, Pokemon. Well, come in. Try not to trip over the beer bottles." Gary led Sammy into his lab.

"Who's that guy sleeping over there?" Sammy asked enthusiastically, "Is he one of your lab assistants?"

"Uh, yeah, sure..." Oak said, "Anyway, choose your Pokemon!" He said, pointing at the table.

"Um... there aren't any Pokemon there," Sammy said nervously. He was getting nervous, this place smelled like the special herbs his mother kept in the backyard and told him to never, ever, touch, and he didn't like that smell.

"Wha?" Oak said, confused, "I was sure I had a Pokemon there. Okay, just wait a second Scotty," Professor Oak walked into the back room and started searching through all the pokeballs trainers had sent to him. He picked a random pokeball, not noticing the ancient runes on it, and walked back into the lab, "Well, here's your Pokemon kid..." Oak handed him the pokeball and walked off.

"Wow... my first pokemon..." Sammy said happily. He was so excited, he wondered what it might be. Maybe a Rattata, or a Pidgey, or something cute like a Sentret or Clefairy or Torchic. He wasn't like some of those stupid kids like his friend Mary Sue who just wanted legendary Pokemon, he was happy to start off with common Pokemon. Well, there was only one way to find out what it was.

"Go, Pokemon!" Sammy cried. A glow of light filled the room.

"Zaaaaap-DOS!"


End file.
